The New Lyoko Warrior
The New Lyoko-Warrior Chapter 1 New Beginnings It is a new year at Kadic academy and students are returning from their summer break, along with a few new students. Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and William are all meeting up in the courtyard of the school comparing schedules, when they see a new, brown haired boy being brought into the office in handcuffs. "What do you think is the deal with that, Jeremy?" Ulrich asks. "I don't know, he must've done something but I've never seen him here before," Jeremy replies unsure of what to think. "I think we should sneak over there and see what the deal is," Yumi says boldly. "You're right, let's check it out!" Ulrich replies with a smerk. As they walk over to the office, they hear: "This is Lee, he is being sent here from the U.S. rather than going to jail for assault with a deadly weapon and several drug charges, please be sure to keep a very close eye on him. Contact us with any questions." "Wow assault with a deadly weapon, that's messed up," Ulrich whispers to the gang. "I think we should take a little time and maybe get to know him, maybe he had a reason to do whatever it is he did. I mean, he is from America and all," Odd says with a slight smile. It's lunch time and the gang is sitting down when they see the new kid walking in, sagging his pants and wearing his hat backwards. He's wearing an oversized black long-sleeved shirt with a small silver chain with a longer gold chain below it. He has long flippy hair, kind of like a bowl-cut, and his ears are pierced. Odd walks up to him and asks if he would like to sit with his friends, the new kid follows him. "So what's your name, new kid?" Odd says cheerfully with a mouth full of food. "Lee. Just Lee," Lee replies in a stern voice. "So Lee, where are you from?" Aelita asks, very shyly. "Tampa, Florida, in the U.S." Lee says slowly, observing the group. Lee takes off his hoodie, revealing tattoos on his arms. "What do all those mean, on your arms there, Lee?" William asks, staring at Lee's arms. "It's jus' some gang tats, the six-pointed star reps my set, 25th Street GD Folk," Lee says pointing at the Star of David on his right arm. "What is that, like a gang or something?" Yumi says confused. "Yeah," Lee replies staring out the window. "It's a gang that originates from Chiraq, what you may know as Chicago. But the different gang sets moved around the U.S." Lee explains. "Ohhh, what's it like being in a gang?" Odd asks. "It can be fun, but it can be rough too. It ain't for everyone homie, it's a rough life," Lee says. "Then why do it?" Aelita asks quietly. "I ain't had a choice. My father beat me and I was bullied at school by other gangs, but the Gangsta Disciples took me in. I love my set, they my family," Lee explains, looking teary-eyed thinking about his past. "Well we aren't the type to judge people for their past, in fact I find it interesting," William says smiling. "Thanks homie, means a lot," Lee says with a small smile. "Soooo what kind of music do you like, Lee?" Odd asks. "Generally I listen to gang rap, but what most people don't know is that I like acoustic guitar songs by people like Sounds Like Harmony and SayWeCanFly. I find it soothing and helps me sleep and think," Lee says with a brighter tone in his voice. "I'll have to give them a listen, they seem cool," William says. As the bell rings, signaling the end of luch, the students get ready for class. "Man I don't wanna go to Ms. Hertz class, biology sucks!" Odd whined. "I have her next too, what is she like?" Lee asks. "She's nice, kinda boring though. We do a whole lot of experiments, which is pretty fun," Jeremy replies. The students head to class, however Lee doesn't walk with the group, he goes off to the bathroom. Class starts and there is still no sign of Lee. "Where do you think Lee went?" Ulrich asks Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. "Maybe he's skipping-" Jeremy says as Lee walks in, stumbling around. You must be the new student, what's your name dear?" asks Ms. Hertz. "Names Lee." Why are you fifteen minutes late to my class, Mr. Lee?" Ms. Hertz says looking at the clock. "Well, you see," Lee says sounding disoriented. "I didn't feel like coming but I came for some of my new homies, what's it to you Hertz?" "Young man, skipping is punishable, and my name isn't 'Hertz' it's 'Ms. Hertz' to you," Ms. Hertz replies sternly and aggitated. "Whatever bruh," Lee says taking a seat next to Aelita, stumbling and tripping. "Alright class, today we are learning about mammals" Ms. Hertz, ignoring Lee says, teaching. "Hey, pink haired girl, what's yo name cutie?" Lee asks Aelita, whispering. It's Aelita, are you okay? You seem different than earlier," Aelita replies wondering what's wrong with Lee. "Jus' hit the flask a lil' bit, nun' but a lil' Jack D's. Gotta have some drank in me to get through the day," Lee loudly whispers back. "You're drunk? Why?!" Aelita asks concerned about her new friend. "I drink to cope with my emotions, I been through a lot hun, it helps calm my anxiety down an' keep me from breakin' down," Lee replies. "Well, I don't know you that well yet, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," Aelita says, handing Lee her number. "Same to you sweetie," Lee says back. Jeremy sees this take place and gets jealous, asking Aelita to talk to him after class. "Homie this class boring, I'm finna walk out, catch y'all later," Lee says loudly as he walks out of the class, still stumbling. "Lee go to the principles office RIGHT NOW!" Ms. Hertz yells. "Nah G I'm straight, I'm finna go walk 'round town an' see what all y'all got in this joint," Lee replies drunkenly. "Fine, but Principle Delmas is going to know about this, I'll make sure you're written up for this behavior," Ms. Hertz says back as Lee walks out of the classroom. Lee trips around the school looking for the exit when Jim finds him and drags him to the office. Lee proceeds to yell at both Jim and Mr. Delmas. "I don't know who y'all think y'all are but I ain't gotta listen to you," Lee yells while in Mr. Delmas' office. "Young man, you're here rather than going to jail, show some respect. I will give you one day of detention, starting tomorrow but you must apologize to me, Jim, and Ms. Hertz first. If you cannot comply I will call your Probation Officer and have you brought back to the U.S." Mr. Delmas says to Lee, very kindly and understanding. "Look sir I'm sorry, it's just been a lot of stress getting used to everything, I promise it won't happen again," Lee apologizes in a soft, sorrow-filled voice. "Thank you Lee, now Jim here will show you to your dormroom," Mr. Delmas says, accepting Lee's apology. Jim shows Lee to his dormroom, and as he does he tells Lee about the school and the different rules. "Since it's your first day here, I'll go easy on ya', but don't think I'm some kinda softy now! But anyway boys are upstairs while girls are downstairs here in the dormitory. Under no circumstance should boys and girls sleep in the same room. No going out after lights out, either," Jim explains to Lee. "Now anyway I'll letcha drop off your stuff and get settled in, you can eat dinner and hangout in the courtyard till lights out," Jim finishes and walks off. Lee gets his stuff unpacked and heads to the courtyard, when a kid bumps into him and gets in his face. "Watch where you're going American," the kid says to Lee while getting in Lee's face. "I don't think you want a problem, homie. I ain't in do mood to deal with this," Lee replies stepping closer to the kid. "You know what, American, meet me in the park after dinner," the kid says back. "Aight bet G I'll see you there. Jus' me an' you, no one else jumpin' in," Lee replies in a aggrivated voice. Jeremy and the gang see this go down, William and Ulirch talk to Lee after the kid walks off. "Lee you aren't actually gonna fight him, are you?!" William asks concerned. "Homie wants these hands so Imma feed him these hands. By the way, I never did get all y'alls names, except for Aelita's on the note,' Lee replies to the group. "Well," William says. "I'm William, the one with the brown hair is Ulrich, The girl in the black is Yumi, Jeremy has the glasses, and Odd is the one with the spiked hair," He says to Lee, introducing the group. "Aight sweet, so will y'all film the fight tonight?" Lee asks. "Lee, I really think this is a bad idea," Aelita says concerned. "Nah, it's well worth it. Gotta prove myself to this school not to mess with me," Lee replies. "Well alright, we all don't like it but we'll be there to back you up," Yumi says back. "I 'preciate homies, but I been fighting since I was 11, I'll win this with barely a scratch," Lee says with no doubt in his voice. After dinner, everyone heads to the park to see the fight, Lee takes off his jacket, hat, and chains and hands them to Ulirch. Lee sees the kid getting ready too. "Aight homie let's get this over with. Y'all get yo cameras out, this won't be but five seconds," Lee shouts at the mob of students. "You seem so sure of yourse-" Lee swings at the kid, hard and knocks him to the ground. "I told you French-Fry, this wasn't worth it. Lee says walking away while grabbing his stuff. Everyone is cheering and screaming but Lee pays no attention to them, Jeremy and the gang talk to Lee about it. "Wow Lee, you weren't kidding," William says. "I don't lie 'bout nothin' G," Lee replies. Jeremy whispers to the gang that X.A.N.A. has launched an attack, and Lee hears him. "Who's X.A.N.A.? And Imma come with y'all to this factory cuz' if there's a fight, I'm in," Lee says, clueless about who X.A.N.A is. "No you can't-" Jeremy says but William cuts him off. "Jeremy we've just seen what he can do, I'll explain things on the way, he could really help us," William snaps at Jeremy. "Yeah William is right, he could be a huge help," Ulrich and Odd chime in. "Aight, I have no idea what this all is but I'm willing to help y'all, especially after the kindness y'all have shown me," Lee says cheerfully. "I don't like it, but fine," Jeremy replies back, aggravated. The gang and Lee go through the sewer to the factory, and they all explain to Lee what Lyoko is and what X.A.N.A is, though he has a hard time believing it till they get ot the factory and into the lab. While in the lab, Lee is completely shocked by everything. "So y'all weren't playin' 'round, this is for real. Can I go to Lyoko?" "That's why you're here, get into the scanner and get ready to be virtualized!" Odd exclaims. "Alright, let's get it!" Lee says going into the scanner. Lee is virtualized and lands on the Forest Sector of Lyoko. He is dressed in a slim, blue set of Lyoko armor, kind of like William's. His weapons are throwing knives and a crossbow. He is looking at everything on him and around Lyoko when some Bloks appear "Yo, what are those things," Lee asks. "Those are what we call Bloks," Odd replies. "I'll let you do the honors, since it's your first time. Aim for the eye-looking thing." "Sounds easy enough," Lee says smerking. Lee shoots the Lyoko styled crossbow at the Blok and hits it dead center in the eye. While he's reloading the crossbow, Odd and Yumi take out the other two Bloks while Ulrich and Aelita are getting the vehicles ready. "This is fun," Lee yells in excitment. "It's almost like a game." "It gets harder, these ones are just easy," Ulirch says motioning Lee to come on his vehicle. The Lyoko Warriors head to the activated tower, Lee riding with Ulirch while Yumi and Aelita ride the Overwing and Odd is Overboard. William uses his SuperSmoke power he kept form being a prisoner of X.A.N.A for a long time. They approach the tower and dismount their vehicles and get ready to take on the monsters ahead. "Yumi, watch out!" Lee shouts, as he fires his crossbow at the Tarantula, hitting it dead in the eye. "Wow, thanks Lee! That one nearly had me!" Yumi replies, thankfully. They finish up the rest of the monsters, and Aelita deactivates the tower. "Lee," Jeremy calls out over his headset. "Generally we have to return to the past, but since there was no damage and we didn't miss anything we won't today. Plus, I figure you'd like your growing reputation, the 'not to be messed woth guy'." "Aight, then let's head back!" Lee yells with victory. The group returns to Earth and heads back to school, Lee thanking them for trusting him and being his friends. "Y'all really don't know how much it means to me that you guys trust me and want me as part of your group, y'all make me feel like I have a purpose to do good in the world." "No problem tough guy, you needed some friends and we thought you were pretty cool, so it was only natural," Odd says. "Yeah man," Ulirich and Yumi chime in. "Everyone needs something good to be a part of and for people to be there for them, we are proud to have you in our group." The group says their goodnights and get ready for tomorrow's classes. When Lee is in his dorm, he pulls out his Jack Daniels and pours it out. "I have true friends now, they are there for me," Lee says quietly to himself. "I don't need this no more." Category:FanFiction Category:Fan Characters